permaculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade
Announcing... The Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade (GEBP)! Come join us for a day of clothing optional revelry through some of the funnest locations in North Seattle. We'll be biking from gardens to markets to painted intersections and more. Learn neighborhood gardening tips and locations, and of course we'll assist in any important projects we see along the way. Celebrate gardens in Seattle! Join the fun! This project is in development. In addition to editing this page, the group posts ideas and comments on the project's discussion page. When and where (tentative info) Sat, 29 Aug 2009 Start location at http://yogalife.com new location in Wallingford, just North of Gas Works Park Meetup @ 11 AM (volunteers setup before), leaving @ 1 PM Contact info You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! We hope to hear from you! *Daniel Johnson e-mail G E B P @ m e D0+c0m , (206) 369 - 2661 mobile *Kelda Miller (253) 370 - 9946, kelda@riseup.net Mission statement Coming soon. Brainstorming ideas, stops These are ideas only. *Yoga Life permaculture project *Burke Gilman Permaculture Project (Jenny Pell) *University District Farmers Market Closes at 2 PM. *University Heights P-Patch *Chaco Canyon Cafe Organic, vegan and raw cuisine. Ride by? *Thrive Organic, vegan and raw cuisine. Ride by? *New P-Patch in U-District (we need info on this, name, location?) *Seattle Tilth *Guerilla gardening / seed balls! *Thornton Creek Recent daylighting project completed in Northgate *Future composting toilet location at Picardo Farm P-Patch *Fashion show *Collaborate with local Permaculture van tour *Pre-ride yoga session with local talent! *Raw + local + organic refreshments before event and during ride and select stops *Live music! External links *Permaculture Now! Local permaculture organization *The City Repair Project *Bullock's Permaculture Homestead Located on Orcas Island *Wikipedia article on permaculture *Seattle Permaculture Guild **Event is listed at Seattle Permaculture Guild Events page *PDF: Painted Intersections in Seattle *Permibus Stopped in Seattle on 23 June 2009 *World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle GEBP mentioned on front page! **WNBR Seattle Wiki page links to us Coordination/Staff/Volunteers You are invited to participate and help stage our event! Body painters, costume artists, bike artists, guerilla gardeners, permaculture people + bike peeps wanted! Contact us using the info above. We hope to hear from you! Daniel Johnson Daniel Johnson is a artist, community organizer and student of permaculture. Founder of World Naked Bike Ride (WNBR) Seattle, Organic Living Party. Co-founder of World Naked Bike Ride, Body Freedom Collaborative and World Naked Gardening Day (WNGD). He is currently enrolled in a Permaculture Design Certification Course at Raw Vegan Source (Raw Vegan Source event link) (Permaculture Forum link) Kelda Miller Kelda Miller is a permaculture designer who gardens urban sites in Pierce County. She was trained at the Bullock Permaculture Homestead, co-originated the Seattle Permaculture Guild, then later went on to teach at Wise Earth Ecological Landtrust, Seattle Tilth, MetroParks Tacoma, and at various Permaculture Design Courses. She also is naked bike enthusiast who has also worked at Key West's clothing optional bar 'The Garden of Eden'. Kelda is co-founder of Gardens Everywhere Bike Parade and she came up with the name. Maps Coming soon.